


Twue Wove

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galavant - Freeform, Richerta, True Love, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, a little bit, galavant cast mention, richard and roberta cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Dark One was known for many things; death, destruction, misschief. All things to scare little kids to behave. But bringing true love together was not one of those things.</p><p>He would never do that, would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Rumpelstiltskin had set on bringing true love to anyone who was in a very _desperate_ need of assistance, he really did not anticipate bringing Belle to live with him. 

 

Usually, his most desperate charges needed some external force to bring them together, say, a dragon, an Evil Queen, a crazy Witch. Honestly, some couples were just too plain stubborn or had been dealt a terrible hand and it was his job to fix it. 

 

Well, technically it _wasn't_ his job. But he had made a promise to his son, long after the darkness had taken complete hold of him, after he had fought it with the help of his boy and after he had managed to control it. Now, a few years down the line, with Baelfire off having his adventures alongside the Queen's sister Emma as his bride (not that he got any recognition for setting Snow and David up, honestly, the things he did for his son) he was now hiding at his tower, trying really hard as to think _how_ he had managed to find himself a maid. 

 

As usual, being the Dark One, he had a weakness for deals, so when the Kingdom of Avonlea sent their request, even if it was something absurd as an exchange for gold (was he not famous enough for everyone to know he _made_ gold?) he was intrigued. When he got there, he saw the princess, Lady Belle, and immediately felt she was part of a powerful true love that needed his attention. 

 

But this time, he couldn't sense who was her other half, which was weird, since he usually had a vision of how he was supposed to help and whom. But now, he just saw her as an important half, not her future or her other half's future. It had never happened before. _'You're slipping spinner’_ mocked the dark one from his mind. He growled, pushing the beast back with a memory of his son. It was usually all it took these days to make the demon behave.

 

Either way, he supposed her true love was the very tall and brute of a man who was her fiancée, even if they really didn't seem all that close. Especially for her. Maybe she didn't like him yet. It had happened with Snow and Charming at first. 

 

So his mouth had started talking before his brain had processed the idea and he had asked for her as his prize. Even Baelfire hadn't believed him when he had sent him the raven. Still, he was expecting the boy in a few weeks to check it out for himself so, at least that had come out of his screw up. 

 

And now he had another person living with him, expecting to work for him while he figured how to reunite her with her true love. Well, he guessed he had to wait first for her brute to come look for her, maybe he would get to practice his swordsmanship. It had been a while since he’d had a little entertainment.  

 

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He could hear the cries of the woman all the way from her room. He just didn't know what he could do to make it better. Even if he was the Dark One, she was a guest, and seemed like a good lass. Smart and selfless. Maybe a nice dinner would be an acceptable gesture?

 

Mind made up he went to the wing where her room was, up a few flight of stairs, turn right and walk a few more paces. Once at the door he quietly knocked on it, relieved that the crying had stopped for the moment. 

 

The door got open by a fraction, the princess' teary and a little pale face appearing, making the wizard feel guilty. Fumbling with his fingers, not looking directly at her, he started to speak. "Princess, I was wondering if you'd like to come to have something to eat?" he asked "so I could give you your chores, of course" he hurriedly added, once he saw her suspicious look. 

 

"Alright" she answered, her voice a little gruff from all the crying. She opened the door and stepped outside, Rumple giving her enough space. He really didn't want her to misinterpret anything. He was a monster, but not _that_ kind, never that.

 

While they were walking towards the great hall, the silence was eating away on the wizard, so when they were near their destination, after conjuring a tea set, he went about telling all of her duties as he came up with them, the woman agreeing without protest, looking too distracted by the scenery. 

 

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel." he listed as he sat at his chair, the only chair on the table.

 

"Got it." she answered as she got the tea ready.

 

"Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." In shock at his words, Belle drops the tea cup. "That one was a quip. Not serious." he clarifies.

 

"Right." she responds trying to smile, clearly relieved, and she bends down and picks up the cup. "Oh... my. I'm so sorry but, uh... it’s... it's chipped." She holds up the cup. "You—you can hardly see it."

 

Rumple looked at her, she looked so frightened but at the same time, there was something about her. He was intrigued, to be honest, even if he didn't want her here. "Oh, it's just a cup." he said with a bit of disdain, trying to dismiss his intrigue by nonchalance.

 

And so she went to make the tea, Rumple choosing not to try to joke with her anymore for the night, her nerves probably couldn't take his darkest humour. Instead, he talked about the castle and its perks. How the Castle would know if they needed food, procuring it from the village below.

 

"Wait, the food your magic takes, you don't..."

 

"No, dearie, I leave monetary compensation for the food I take, I'm no thief" he explained a little affronted.

 

She blushed "Of course, I'm sorry. Please keep going." she said, smiling a bit to show her remorse.

 

"Hm, you can ask the Castle to provide for hot water for your bath if you wish so and say 'Dry up' to make it disappear."

 

"That saves up a lot of time."

 

"Indeed. Oh, one last thing. Don't come to the highest tower in the west wing."

 

"Why?" she asked tilting her head in curiosity, looking a bit like a kitten.

 

"Not that is any of your concern, but my laboratory is there, I don't want you touching anything. Could be dangerous."

 

"Oh, alright. Thank you for the warning." She smiled. 

 

"Tis no matter." He dismissed, waving a hand lazily. At least she looked more like the fearless princess he had encountered earlier today. 

 

Moments passed and no one said a word, drinking their tea in silence until it became a bit too much for Rumple. "If you want to rest, you may go now." 

 

"If you don't mind, it has been a long day." she explained a bit embarrassed. 

 

"Go on, can't have the help falling asleep on her first day now, can't I?" he said, giving one of his little mocking giggles.

 

She forced a smile and said her good nights, leaving a second later. Rumple decided he needed to spin since he felt...weird, like he had too much energy, to many thoughts all at once. _'Oh spinner, you have gone even softer on your old age'_

 

"Shut up" he gritted, sitting on his bench and starting to spin, all his thoughts going away as if by magic. He sighed, feeling his muscles finally relaxing after the weird day. 

 

 

The days passed with no much consequence, he had gifted Belle a few work dresses more appropriate than her golden gown, even if he said those must have been in the room she was in before he moved. He couldn't sound too kind, after all. She cleaned well, even if a bit slow. Her cooking...well, let's just say it had gotten better after he had left a couple of cooking books on the kitchen, to be found under a set of pans and skillets.

 

They didn't talk all that much, but he insisted on at least sharing a meal and tea with her. It would be terrible if the girl grew too lonely and, well, he enjoyed talking to her, she was smart and even knew a lot about strategy and war. Not something so common for ladies in these lands, though he didn't understand why that was the norm. 

 

A week after she had first come here Rumple was passing by the great Hall, looking for a bit of gold by his spinning wheel for a potion he was experimenting with when he saw the little maid reading one of her cooking books. It struck him as weird since it was mostly recipes. And, honestly, who would want to read a book of recipes if you weren't going to cook? or liked cooking for that matter. 

 

"Dearie" he called, approaching her slowly.

 

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked, placing a finger between the pages of the book.

 

"Why are you reading the cooking book?"

 

"Oh, well, since we have been having the same few dishes I thought I would try something else. Besides, I kind of miss reading so..." she finished, smiling, a light bush coming to her cheeks.

 

"You...enjoy reading?" he asked, almost smacking himself for not noticing after their avid discussion of literature just the day before.

 

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" she asked a bit defencelessly, a little frown appearing on her face.

 

"No, not at all." he says at once, lifting his hands in surrender. "I just didn't notice, when I should have, especially after our discussion on books" he explained with a sigh. "Come with me, little maid."

 

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, putting a ribbon on the pages of the book before getting up and leaving it on her seat. 

 

"I thought you had discovered this room already, but since is in the west wing..." he explained while the walked. The room did exist before, as storage, it was just the books that had been added. Not that he would be telling her that any time soon.

 

"I haven't touched the west wing."

 

"Ah." He finished lamely. "Come on then, just another room for you to clean, though. I won't have you slacking your chores." he admonished, pointing a finger at her face trying to sound stern, but Belle simply smiled and grabbed his hand, lowering it a bit, looking at him fondly. He cleared his throat, suddenly regretting this, but opened the door nonetheless. 

 

When Belle turned and saw the room, she felt as she might faint. Books! So many books! Everywhere, on shelfs that went a couple of stories high. There was even a fireplace and a large table in the middle of the room, and in front of the fireplace a couch with a little table next to it. It was amazing. Beyond amazing. Before, in her father's castle there had been a small room, barely enough to put a chair in there, and most books were about politics and war. Which, was an interesting topic for sure, Belle loved it, but sometimes she longed for books on history, on far off places, romance, adventure. Something more than what her very limited freedom could afford.

 

And now, while living her greatest adventure, she had also been given one of her deepest wishes, and by the most surprising person. Without really thinking it, she turned around and hugged Rumpelstiltskin, saying her thanks and being gone to explore faster than he could really process the whole thing. 

 

After that day, Belle really lost all of the little fear she ever had for Rumple. He really wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he really didn't want to be feared by the one person who lived in the castle, on the other, scaring her was a bit fun and he was supposed to be the Dark One. Of course, being responsible for bringing True Love together wasn't exactly dark, but no one knew about that, only his son and Bae's wife.

 

Talking about his son...

 

"Papa!" a voice came from the entrance, making Belle drop the book she was reading on the windowsill next to his spinning wheel.

 

Rumple looked at her, giving her a small smile at her shocked face before getting up from his bench, his spinning long forgotten and going to receive his son. He may have forgotten to mention that he had a son.

 

"Bae!" he greeted, giving the man a long hug. "Princess" he bowed, a small smile on his face when faced with Princess Emma. She was just as beautiful as the tales described her, Belle noted, with long golden hair that cascaded in waves to her back, beautiful emerald eyes, lovely porcelain complexion and clearly besotted with  _Rumpelstiltskin'_ s son. Who, looked like a normal person. She was expecting someone with scaly greenish golden skin. But the man in front of her had shaggy brown hair, not as long as his father's, whiskey brown eyes and was a bit taller than Rumple. 

 

"Dark One" Emma acknowledged with a curtesy of her own before smiling and giving him a brief hug.

 

"I'm confident the travel was well?" he asked, a little bit of worry laced in his words, signalling for them to take a seat on the table at the great hall, three chairs appearing with a wave of his hand. 

 

"All good Papa, we stopped by Emma's Kingdom, Snow and David send their regards." he said while pulling out a chair for his wife and sitting on his own, right next to his father's chair. 

 

"Ah, that's kind of them. Oh, I nearly forgot. Belle, dearie, come here." He called for the woman who had suddenly gone quiet and shy. She stood next to the Dark One, still too shocked to do anything. "This is Lady Belle, former princess of Avonlea. Belle, this is my son and daughter in law, Baelfire and Emma" Rumpelstiltskin introduced, a small smile on his face when both his son and wife stood up to greet Belle as the royal she was, the former princess returning the greeting with all the class she had. "A pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Rumpelstiltskin had family."

 

At Baelfire's look, Rumple had the decency to look ashamed, hastily trying to explain himself. "Yes, well, you haven't been here that long." he immediately clapped his hands, trying to change the subject. "Anyway, you two must be tired, your possessions are already at your usual room if you would rather rest until dinner is served?"

 

"Sure." responded Emma with a little smirk on her face. "Come on Bae, let’s give your father and his lady a moment." she smirked, grabbing a confused Baelfire by the arm before he could open his mouth. Leaving a blushing dark one and an amused Belle behind. 

 

"So" Belle started, coming around the table, fingers lightly touching the wood, finally sitting on one of the chairs, still not at ease enough to sit on the table itself. "You have a son."

 

"I do."

 

"And a daughter in law who happens to be a princess."

 

"Your point, dearie?" he asked, already a bit irked by her joyous tone. 

 

"None, it's just interesting" she answered, getting up again.

 

"What is?" he asked, getting a bit irritated.

 

"It's not exactly how I pictured you, oh great Dark One" she smiles "And I'm glad." she finished, with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, rendering him completely speechless, his mind going blank. By the time he was able to form a response the woman was already gone, probably to her library. 

 

Maybe he was starting to be in trouble. He couldn't wait for her damn prince to arrive already. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been...an interesting evening, to say the least. Belle got along fantastically with both Bae and Emma, chatting away during dinner, including Rumple in the conversation and being her cheery self. Both Emma and Belle retired soon after eating, leaving the men to talk privately in the Great Hall, both drinking a bit of ale in front of the fire. 

 

"So, you really got a maid." Started Bae, watching his father out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Apparently I did."

 

"She is lovely, by the way."

 

Rumple's only response was to nod, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"Is she one of the true love deals?" Bae asked after a while. It was the only explanation he had for the sudden employment of Belle, especially if she wasn't a magic user of any kind. 

 

"Yes and a very rare at that."

 

"How so?"

 

"I don't know who her true love is. You know how this works Bae, I see the two halves and I figure how to make it happen, usually is something big and life changing, but with Belle...I just got a sense that she was truly important, but I don't know to whom."

 

"That is weird, doesn't she has a friend or a betrothed or something?"

 

"Yes, a fiancée actually, really tall and looked kind of dumb. Must be if he still hasn't showed up."

 

"Avonlea is very far away." He explained nonchalantly. 

 

Rumple gave him a look. "Have your travels damaged your heart, my boy? If Emma were taken, wouldn’t you try to rescue her immediately? especially from the likes of me?"

 

Bae snorted a laugh. "The likes of you? you bring true loves together, papa, hardly a menacing job."

 

"No one knows that!" he exclaimed a bit embarrassed, trying really hard not to blush.

 

"True, but yeah, if someone took Emma I would find her as fast as possible. Maybe he isn't her true love."

 

"Possibly, they didn't really seem all that concerned for each other, but I haven't even heard a peep from Avonlea, if it was someone from her home shouldn't they have tried to call for me or come themselves when they heard her fate?"

 

"That is also true, but maybe they don't know or maybe that fiancée is just helping the kingdom before trying to get Belle back."

 

"So…wait?" Rumple asked when it was clear there weren't many choices left. 

 

The younger man shrugged "I guess"

 

They both went to look at the fire once more, drinking slowly, lost in their thoughts until Baelfire spoke again. 

 

"If no one comes for her...what will you do with Belle? Keep her?"

 

"She is not a toy, Bae and the magic does come with a price, you know..." he sighed "but probably not, she has too much life in her to waste it here with me." he said with a bit of melancholy in his voice, making his son frown a bit concerned. He knew his papa was often lonely, it was a big castle and there were so many times he could visit, besides that everyone but him, Emma and a few selected others (mostly Snow and David) knew about all the good he did, the rest of the kingdoms thought he was an awful beast consumed with evil.

 

Which, of course, he did have an ancient demon or several in his head, but it was under control. Most of the time. 

 

Still, his papa's life had never been easy, the only bright spots could be counted in one hand. Maybe having Belle here with him would be a good thing, they certainly seem to be friendly towards each other and she wasn't afraid of him. He had to talk to Emma about it, she seemed to have a bit of magic in that aspect, always knowing when someone was lying. 

 

Once in their room, getting ready for bed, Bae voiced his thoughts, getting a secretive smile from Emma. "What's that smile about?" he asked once they were both in bed, Bae fluffing his pillow. 

 

"I talked to Belle while you were talking to you father. She seems like a really good person."

 

"Yeah, I kind of got the same feeling, still doesn't explain the smile, though."

 

"Well, she has a way of seeing beyond what people show, not like my power, deeper than that."

 

"Does she has magic? I didn't sense anything."

 

"No, I don't think so, what I mean to say is...I hope her true love takes a while to get here, your dad needs someone like her now."

 

"Yeah, he seemed happier, right?"

 

"He did."

 

With that confirmation, Bae settled to sleep, his arms going automatically around Emma. It had been a little tricky getting to where they were now, a lot of interventions from Snow and his papa, especially when things got a bit more serious. None of them trusted enough to let themselves feel. He didn't really want to imagine what his life would have been like if his papa hadn't been there or if he had been drafted to war or taken the Blue Fairy's help, that evil little thing wanted to separate him from his father, with no concern of their wellbeing. If his papa hadn't open up to him that day, or if Bae hadn't been honest to him about his plan. So many paths could have led to pain, it was horrible to even imagining. He hugged Emma tighter, inhaling her scent, feeling himself relax at the smell of his love, finally able to get some sleep, the strain of their travels catching up to him. 

 

 

The next morning, both Baelfire and Emma woke up a bit later than usual, the sun almost hitting midday. In their room there was breakfast waiting for them, heated with a magical food cover dome that preserved the temperature of the meal.

 

After getting ready for the new day they went to the Great Hall, looking for his father and Belle. They were both talking, Belle wearing her blue outfit, his papa his usual leather pants, booths and silk shirt with leather vest, but this time, the shirt was a golden one, instead of the usual darker tones. Belle was sitting on the main table, giggling at something the wizard had said, when she turned around and spotted them, she immediately came down from her place, saying her hellos before saying something about the gardens. 

 

"Bae! Emma!" greeted Rumple happily, "Sleep well?"

 

"Uh, yeah" responded Bae, a little shocked by the display, but a not-so-subtle elbow to the ribs from his wife got him out of his stupor. "Sorry for waking up so late, it had been a long trip"

 

"Don't fret, I hope breakfast was sufficient?"

 

"It was, thank you Rumpelstiltskin" thanked Emma, coming to sit by the fire, next to the Spinning Wheel.

 

"Not a problem Emma. So, what is the plan for today?"

 

"I'm hoping to visit your garden, Rumple, then maybe visit town, Bae and I have to buy a few things."

 

Bae was about to open his mouth when Emma gave him a Look, the look that said shut it, I'll explain later. Bae just smiled at his papa, saying something about a few things Snow and David had asked them to buy and left it at that. Emma left for the gardens after making small talk with her father in law for a few minutes.

Bae stayed with his father, deciding to help him with a few of his potions in his tower after a cup of tea by the fire. Since he was a boy, helping his papa with his work, be it spinning and tending to sheep or later on making potions, was one of Baelfire's favourite things to do. It would be like old times and his papa always loved to have a bit of help.

 

 

Emma spotted Belle on the garden, a book in hand, reading and looking at the plants, a pensive look on her face. 

 

"Mind if I join?" asked Emma, suppressing a smile when Belle jumped a bit. 

 

"Emma! Of course, I was just trying to figure out how to tend to these. Sit, please." She indicated a little bench that was a few meters away, under a large oak tree. Belle went to join the princess, leaving the book in a little basket where her gardening tools were. They both sat, Emma getting distracted by the sight of her husband talking to his father, she had a very good view of the great Hall from the garden. 

 

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Belle, startling her a bit. 

 

"I do, he is the best person I know, doesn't hurt he is rather handsome, but I guess that runs in the family." Emma commented, trying not to look too closely at Belle’s response to that.

 

"It does..." Belle spoke softly, looking more at the imp than the man. Having realized she spoke out loud her face went crimson and she started to explain "I... I mean..."

 

"Don't worry" Emma interrupted. "appreciating a handsome face is nothing to be embarrassed about."

 

Belle nodded, but still her blush wouldn't disappear. Emma immediately changed the subject, trying to spare the princess the embarrassment but grinned to herself. She had a few suspicions about the reasons for Belle being here, but she knew better than to meddle.

 

At least for now. 


	3. Important guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, @danishnerdness my wonderful and amazing beta, for editing this chapter. You're a lifesaver :D

 

It had been a few months, maybe more than two seasons, since Belle had come to live with the Dark One. She had met his son and daughter in law, she had met the Hatter who sometimes came to deal with Rumple, and she had met a few individuals desperate enough to come to the castle to seek for his help (even if she wasn't supposed to be there for those encounters). Well, she had always been a curious person and as long as Rumple didn't know or say anything, she would assume she could.

 

She is happy in her new home.; She misses her father and a few friends she had in her kingdom, but here, where she could read and discuss literature and history with Rumple, knowing she can say what is on her mind without being judged, where she has a library, where she can tend to a garden, where she feels like she made a difference to her people, a real difference, where she is learning how to cook and finding that she actually enjoys it. Where she feels safe and comfortable.

 

This is where she knows her home is now.

 

And Rumple? He has become one of her dearest friends. He was supposed to be the most evil monster ever to live, but instead she finds he is this shy, thoughtful man that will give her a library and talk to her as if she has a brain, as if her opinions matter to him. She doesn't doubt he is capable of bad things, that he has done them in the past; she has seen how he sometimes locks himself in his tower, his body rigid and eyes dark, like he is fighting something only he can see, and she is starting to suspect that maybe he is. She is certain the stories she heard of the imp in his Dark Castle when she was younger were exaggerated or made up just to scare little kids. She sees good in him - the deals she has overheard him making have a high price but all magic comes with a price - and he always lets people know what that price is.

 

Sometimes she thinks he doesn't know what to do with her. Certainly he didn't need a maid. She just cleans and cooks mostly out of boredom now. Except sweets, she enjoys making them the most.

 

And speaking of, Belle needs to go check if the peach tarts are cold enough for tea. He loves them, and well, she likes to see him smile.

 

"Rumple, I'm going to check if the snacks are ready, would you like your tea now if they are?"

 

"Peach tarts?" he asks with a little tilt of his head, reminding Belle of a puppy wanting a treat.

 

"Of course" she answers with a smile.

 

"Then by all means, let’s eat at the table."

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Belle was just preparing the tea set when she hears a knock at the door. Great, someone was coming, probably for a deal. So much for a quiet afternoon with Rumple. "Stay in the kitchen!" she hears Rumple yell from the Great Hall, making Belle roll her eyes. Fine, she'll stay in the kitchen. Doesn't mean she can't peek.

 

Through a little hole in the door she sees a couple of royals: a man in fine leather and a crown with a mighty beard and hair a bit longer than Rumple's, greying too, but his face looks young, so maybe he is middle aged. His eyes are clear and he is slim, and, judging by his crown, probably a King. He is accompanied by a woman with long red hair that passes her hips. She is dressed in fine but practical clothes; a modest turquoise blouse and leather trousers, somehow matching the King’s outfit. She has an edge to her, her dark eyes afraid but her body shows no signs of it. She is holding the King's hand, so Belle guesses that she must be his Queen.

 

"King Richard" salutes Rumple, bowing theatrically "and, you must be...Roberta, yes?" he confirms with a little mischief in his eyes, looking rather smug. Weird.

 

Both royals look at each other in surprise, but the Queen recovers first. "I am indeed, it's an honour, Dark One" Her voice is respectful enough with a light accent from the north.

 

"The honour is mine, Lady Roberta. Please, sit. I trust the little dragon I gave you is being taken care of?" he asks the man while indicating the table, waving his hand so another chair and a set of tea appears.

 

"Tad Cooper is very well, he has grown into quite a dragon, just like you said," the King answers. _A dragon?_

 

"Well, I do keep my deals you know. I have a reputation and all."

 

"Oh, of course, I know that! I always believed in Tad Cooper, even if no one else did" he responds jovially, completely ignorant of the light threat Rumple threw his way.

 

"So, if all is well with...Tad Cooper, may I ask what you need of me?"

 

"Need? Oh, no, nothing. I just wanted to thank you."

 

It was truly a sight to see, the Dark One stunned, his chipped cup held mid-air. He held the position for a moment before putting the cup back on the table. "Thank me?" he asked totally bewildered.

 

"Yes! You see, If I hadn't kidnapped Madalena, or had convinced Isabella to take the Jewel to Galavant and trick him into coming to me like you said, I wouldn't have lost my kingdom, wouldn't have realized what an awful person we both were, nor would Galavant, he is my bff, you see. But most importantly, I wouldn't have realized that my True Love was Roberta." he finished his explanation looking at the woman who was blushing and taken his hand again, looking away quickly and smiling.

 

"Oh! Also, if I hadn't exchanged the Jewel of Valencia for Tad Cooper I wouldn't have my dragon, so there is that too."

 

"Right...I guess...you're welcome? Wait, you said Galavant was your what?" Rumple asked confused. And really, what were those terms the King was using?

 

"My best friend! Gareth too, of course, but he is busy saving Madalena from herself."

 

"You best friend? Gareth? Your henchman? What does he have to do with Madalena?"

 

"It's a long story, but basically Galavant and I went on a journey to find Isabella, his true love, after being parted by Gareth but--"

 

"I thought Madalena was Galavant's true love."

 

"So did he." said the woman, who was now looking more comfortable around Rumple.

 

"Yes" continued the King "but he fell in love with Isabella while looking for Madalena, only he didn't realize until later on. Doesn't really help that Madalena was truly an awful person. But she did fall for Gareth, apparently they are true love too. Anyway, when Galavant and I went to my Kingdom for an army to rescue Isabella, my people had found this weird thing called “democracy” where they voted Yay or Nay concerning all the decisions of the kingdom-"

 

"Richard, get to the point, love." Roberta interrupted Richard, seeing how Rumple was starting to tense up.

 

"Right, sorry, anyway, that's where Roberta joined us, we used to play together as children but grew apart as we grew up. So, thank you, Rumple."

 

"I... I’m just glad the deal was fulfilled." said the Dark One, with soft eyes, even if his tone was severe.

 

The King was smiling though, so maybe he could see through Rumple. "Of course. Well, we best be going, I promised Galavant we wouldn't take long, he and Tad Cooper are still trying to get along."

 

"Right..." Rumple got up, his confident demeanour returning once again. "Lady Roberta, it has been a pleasure" he said bowing low.

 

"The pleasure has been mine Rumpelstiltskin" Lady Roberta said with a courtesy.

 

"Richard, take care. Watch out for Madalena, I don't think Gareth will be very successful at first." He shook the man's hand, the King nodding seriously, thanking him again before leaving. Belle had a feeling the King had wanted to hug the oh mighty Dark One, she almost laughed at that.

 

"Oh dearie!" He called after the door closed.

 

"Coming!" She responded after going to the kitchen table and picking up the things for tea.

 

"Don't bother" he said as he appeared behind her, making her jump, startled.

 

"Rumple! I have told you not to do that!" she admonished turning around to face him.

 

"Yes and I have told you to stop listening to my deals!"

 

"Oh...you knew" she smiled sheepishly, a blush of embarrassment creeping up to her cheeks.

 

"Of course I knew, I--"

 

"So, you bring true love together?" she interrupted him, making him scowl.

 

_"What?"_

 

"Well, you did for those two and for other two couples that I know of. You helped Baelfire and Emma as well. Same with Hatter and Alice."

 

"Bae is my son and the Hatter doesn't know what he is talking about. But that is not the point, dearie!"

 

She smiled, a little mischief in her eyes, but decided to drop the matter for now. "Peach tart?" she asked, offering the plate to him as a sign of goodwill and maybe apologizing for eavesdropping.

 

But Rumple remained quiet, his eyes obtaining a faraway, glassy look, his face going slack for a few moments. She dropped the plate on the table, calling his name softly but he didn't react, when she was about to touch his arm his eyes seemed to focus once again but a look of pure terror washed over his face before saying a quick 'I'm sorry' and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	4. Rumple learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta Danishnerdness :') she is the best editor ever <3

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in his vault where he knew there was no way Belle would look for him, since she didn't even know the place existed. He knew who her true love was now. Her little request had triggered a vision of the future; The both of them were lying in bed and she was offering a peach tart, calling him husband and laughing with him at something he had said.

 

He was her true love.

 

He couldn't be. He was the Dark One, he was the most evil thing in all the lands, he had the darkness in him! He had done terrible things and he had enemies, everyone wanted a piece of the Dark One, and that would make her a target. And Belle, Belle was the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent person he had ever met. She was so good, had a such a big heart, she had managed to make a friend out of him, and now the Fates had deemed that she would be shackled with _him_? A monster? He didn't deserve her. It was more than enough that Bae loved him, he couldn't ask for Belle to love him too.

 

He was useless.

 

Worthless.

 

He could never be a good husband, Milah had made that perfectly clear.

 

He wouldn't be able to please her.

 

He would be a failure.

 

No.

 

He had to forget, he had to spin. He would spin and he would distance himself from her. He couldn't risk hoping; to believe he could have a life with her. He wouldn't force her to that.

Because he loves her.

 

And probably always will.

 

At first, when no one had showed up to fight for her, he had assumed it would take just a bit of time, but when three months had passed and not even a peep from her kingdom, he anonymously sent word to the other kingdoms, thinking that maybe her true love would be a friend from other lands or someone who would feel the impulse to rescue her, but nothing had happened.

 

With time he began to forget the reason why Belle was with him, he had let his walls down, or more like she had acted like they were never there. He even let her exchange letters with whomever she pleased, not wanting her to just talk to him.

 

About a month ago, when he had caught her falling from a ladder, he had come to accept his love for her, that he knew she could never love him because she was destined to another, that not everyone fell in love with their true loves and this was one of those cases.

With a sigh he conjured his wheel, sitting down and starting to spin. He ignored his moist face, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall freely, he could spin without seeing, after all.

 

Belle, for her part, was still standing in the kitchen, dessert forgotten on the table. What had happened to Rumple? One moment he was teasing her for listening in on conversations and the next he had escaped when offered peach tarts! He had never refused them.

 

She decided to go look for him. Maybe he had remembered a potion or something brewing in his tower? Or he had sensed Baelfire was in danger? She went to the Great Hall but it was empty, the tea service used for the royals still there but no signs of her sorcerer. The Tower was next, even if he had prohibited her from entering, she had to know he was alright. She hurried up the stairs to the last floor but slowed down when she was about to open the door. Taking a deep breath, steeling herself for his anger if he indeed was there working on something, she slowly pushed the door, a bit surprised that it wasn’t locked, but the room was empty. There were no potions brewing or lying on the table. It was all perfectly normal.

  
Where the hell was he?


	5. Oh, Rumple...

He returned two days later, distant and quiet. It wasn’t unusual per se, but after his little disappearing act the other day it gave her a sense of dread she couldn’t really explain. Especially considering that it happened when she thought they were having a bit of fun. It just gave her a really, really bad feeling. 

 

He appeared in her library to announce he was going away for a fortnight. Something or other about a magic lamp. When she requested that he write to her to let her know when exactly he was coming back, he just gave her a look devoid of emotion and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

 

The dread multiplied tenfold after that.

 

She decided to get lost in her books for a while, needing to push that feeling away.

 

Today he would finally return, or that was her hope, and she couldn't wait for him to get here. She missed him. Even the letters she had been exchanging with Emma and her father weren't enough to keep her from missing her Rumple. And even if he hadn’t written to her yet, the two weeks had passed and she preferred to believe he would return sooner rather than later.  

 

She heard steps coming from the hall and she immediately stood up, going to receive him. He didn't even smile when he saw her. "Rumple!" she exclaimed happily "I'm so glad you're back! Where did you go? Did the deal go well?"

 

"Maid, I do not keep you here to prattle about, shouldn't you be working?" he asked, as if disgusted he even had to look at her. Belle felt like she had been hit in the chest. Maid? He had never, not even the very first day called her that, he had never seemed so cold. What had happened?

 

"Well? Did the cat got your tongue? Shoo" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, going for his wheel, not paying any more attention to her.

 

She stood there, trying her best not to let the tears fall. Maybe he was tired or the deal had gone wrong. He shouldn't have treated her that way, but maybe he would apologize when his mood improved. Maybe...no, he couldn't have tired of her. She had promised forever and he never goes back on his word. He just needs time.

 

Mind made up, Belle went to her library, deciding to give him a little space.

 

Quite honestly, she needed some too.

 

However, at dinner, things didn't improve. She had served the meal, Rumple still not saying a word to her. When she went to seat next to him, like she always did, he stopped her. "What do you think you're doing? The help eats in the kitchen."

 

" _ What?! _ " she asked, getting furious.

 

"Are you deaf now?" he drawled, looking at her with no interest.

 

"What has gotten into you, Rumple? You've never been this cold or rude to me!"

 

"Nothing has happened, dearie, I just realized what our positions are. Now, unless you want to become a toad for the rest of your life, I suggest you leave. Now." he growled the last word.

 

"Fine." She got up the table and exit the room, not to where the kitchen was, but to her room. When he was sure she was out of sight and earshot Rumple deflated, his head going to rest on his hands. This was killing him, but he had to remember that it was for her benefit. He banished the food with a wave of his hand and with a thought he was in his tower, where he could cry and break as many things as he wanted without anyone hearing him.

 

After that night, Belle never uttered a word to him, she stopped going to the Great Hall to read next to him, she stopped saying goodbye or receiving him if he got out for a deal, he only saw her if she was bringing him dinner, the other two meals and his afternoon tea would be already sitting on the table when he got down from his tower.

 

After a couple of weeks of this he couldn't take it anymore. He had to let her go. She wasn't even talking to anyone; letters to her friends and family could only do so much. And if he was saving her from her fate with him he couldn't let her rot away in this castle either. She would go mad. So he went to her library, deciding to knock first. He walked in when her stunned voice gave him permission, trying not to let her see how much this was killing him.

 

"Belle," she was clearly surprised by the use of her name but merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue "I... I need straw and" he waved his hand and a basket appeared. "I need you to go to town and fetch it for me."

 

Something close to hurt flashed through her eyes before she pulled her chin up high, but before she could talk there was a knock on the front doors. Perfect. "Stay here" he commanded, walking out of the library.

 

"Bae! Emma!" He smiled, clearly surprised but happy to see his son and daughter in law walking towards the Great Hall. They usually wrote when they planned to come for a visit. But he could see that something was wrong. They both looked serious and determined. Emma didn't even say anything, she just gave a look to Baelfire and went to the east wing of the castle.

"Papa, we need to talk."

"Everything alright?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Come on, let's go to your tower."

 

He simply nodded. This couldn't be good. 

 


	6. Bae to the rescue

Once in his tower, Rumple conjured up a seat for Bae, but his son didn't take it. The sorcerer was starting to panic, something had to be very wrong indeed. 

"Did you know," Bae started "that Belle writes to Emma?"

That was not what he was expecting. Suddenly he was even more nervous.

"I know she writes to whoever she likes, probably her father, but I didn't know about Emma, no. Why?" He asked cautiously. 

"They started exchanging letter after our second visit here, she and Emma got along great and Emma has a hard time befriending the ladies of the court, but Belle is different." at Rumple's nod he continued. "About a month ago she wrote to Emma, claiming something had happened to you, that you disappeared for a couple of days and then went out for a fortnight because of some deal. She said she would miss you greatly and that she couldn't wait until you returned. Then, a couple of weeks later, she wrote again, saying you were treating her like she was a thing, like you weren't even friends. There were tears traces on the letter, papa. What happened?"

At this point Bae sat, defeated, in the chair summoned by his papa, trying to understand. At first he couldn't believe that what Belle was saying was true, but Emma had claimed that they needed to get here as soon as possible, before her father in law did something stupid. Seeing now how his papa was hunched over his seat, his hair covering his face and hands rubbing together nervously, he knew that there was truth to the matter.

"Papa, please, you hurt her, why?" he asked more calmly.

"She needs to leave" was the whispered response he gave him. 

"What? Did you have a vision of her true love?"

He nodded. Baelfire frowned, that still didn't explain his actions towards her. 

"Who is it then?" he finally asked, getting a bit exasperated.

His papa responded something but his voice was too low and his accent too thick to understand him. When he asked him to repeat, Bae was shocked when Rumple looked  him in the eyes, his eyes watering, tears escaping them. "It's me! I'm her true love, Bae!"

He sat there with his mouth slightly open, not believing his ears or eyes, but that confession only left him even more confused. He was about to ask when his papa spilled everything. 

"Me! A monster! The Dark One has a true love,” he twittered mockingly,” how is that possible? She is perfect; she is smart, and thoughtful and beautiful inside and out, she has given me more happiness than anyone other than you, son. She is my friend, she is light and good and I'm...I'm me. I can't let her get close to me, it's dangerous being close to me. I have enemies. But most importantly, I don't deserve her, she deserves a prince, a knight, someone that makes her happy and carters to her every whim, someone who doesn't put her in danger just by existing next to them. That's why I acted so cold. If she saw me like that, she would despise me and leave, she would be safe. I was about to let her go when you came."

"Oh, papa..." Bae embraced his father, letting him cry. He had never seen his father like this before. And what he said was just ridiculous, probably the darkness that still had some control over him playing with his fears and memories. He was the most loving man Bae had ever met, even if he put up a facade for the rest of the world, he had always seen how big his heart was, how much he was capable of loving, even after he had been treated so badly from almost everyone he had ever dared to love.

This nonsense had to stop.

He pulled Rumple away a bit, so he could look at him in the eyes. "Papa, listen to me, you have a big heart, you have loved me and protected me all my life, and you will protect me until my very last day, of that I have no doubt. No one has come after me or Emma for being related to you, even the ones who know who I am. You gave us your charm to ward off ruffians and one to protect us from dark and light magic. You have done all you can to protect us and to love us and you never ask anything in return. And you do deserve a true love, papa, you are capable of loving someone and being loved in return. I know my mother wasn't the best woman out there and I can only imagine what you had to endured so that I could have her in my life, even if she didn't want to be there, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve someone with you. And, I'm sorry but Belle is the perfect one for you. Do you know she finds you handsome?" he asked with a little smirk, Rumple shook his head, too stunned to do anything else. "She does, in our first visit she let it slip when she was talking to Emma. She is happy here, papa, with you. I think she always has been since she saw the real you. Don't ruin that."

"But, but Bae, she can't...she deserves to see the world, to...to-"

"Then show it to her," Bae interrupted, a small smile on his face, "apologize and show her the world, no one said she has to see it alone. She might even want some company."

"What...what if she doesn't...after how I've been..."

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it. Do you love her?"

"Of course."

Bae stood up, helping his father to stand too, clapping him on the shoulder before giving him an encouraging smile. "Then go and apologize, be honest with her, tell her why you were such a jerk."

"No, no, I can't, Bae--"

"Remember what happened when you were honest with me back then," he interrupted him, "what could have happened if we hadn't talked?"

Immediately Rumple nodded jerkily, his eyes wide and fearful again. 

"Then be honest."

"I will."

"Good, come on."

They were about to get out of the tower when Emma burst in, her face distraught. "I can't find Belle."

A little whimper escaped Rumple before he could stop it, but Baelfire turned to face him. "I-I asked her to go to town, to fetch some straw, but when I heard you arrive I told her to stay at the library."

"Go find her, she couldn't have gone very far."

Rumple nodded, determination on his face and conjured a hand mirror, asking it for the location of Belle. In a moment the mirror showed Belle walking through the path towards the village, her face impassive and eyes angry, wearing a green cloak. Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	7. True love

"Belle!" Rumple shouted, making the woman stop. She had heard him appear a few feet behind her, but she was still furious with him. He wanted her gone? Very well, he had made his feelings perfectly clear.

She didn't turn around, waiting for him to approach her. She wasn't sure what to expect now and she hated feeling like that. 

 

Finally, the man stood in front of her, his face pinched with worry, his eyes clear, if a little frightful. More like the man she had grown to love than the stranger he had been the past couple of weeks. 

He cleared his throat. "Wh-why did you leave?" he asked timidly, his voice low.

"You told me to," she answered harshly. What was with him lately?

"I also told you to wait."

"Excuse me, oh great Dark One," Rumple flinched at that, raising his hands in surrender. 

"I misspoke. There are a lot of things I need to say to you, but not here. Can we...can we talk at home? Ehm, at the Castle?"

She wasn't sure what convinced her to say yes. When leaving the castle she was certain she needed to get as far away from him as she could, she would not let him be the one to throw her out first. She didn't know if she would be able to stand it, him telling her to leave, that he was sick of her. She wouldn't have been able to keep herself together in front of him, so she had fled while she could. Now, he was here, in front of her, asking her if they could talk? What an infuriating man!

But she loves him.

And so they left the forest together. 

They appeared in a room full of things; mirrors, vases, a spinning wheel, jewels, trinkets. Everything Belle could possibly imagine was there, just, placed on any and all available surface. It wasn't organized nor clean. If it hadn't been a room in the Dark Castle, where she knew most things were magical or dangerous, or maybe both, she would have thought they were simply worthless trinket. 

"This is my vault. I keep anything dangerous here. The only way to come in is by magic and, well, Bae and Emma are visiting. I didn't want interruptions while we talked."

Belle was looking at his things with a little trepidation, not sure if she was comfortable in a room where she couldn't leave. However, before she could even voice a concern he looked at her for a moment, his eyes pensive, and waved a hand in that unique way of his. In the same hand now lay a small key which he offered to her. "Hold on to this and think of a place if at any time you wish to leave here."

"A-any place?" she asked as she took the key, inspecting it. It was a common little thing, made of gold (of course), with a little dragon marking it. Very fitting.

"I... yes, any place, but before you leave, please hear me out?"

Belle simply nodded.

"Right, well, what you said, when Richard and Roberta were here, that I bring true love together? That part is actually true. I don't know how it happened! Certainly the Dark One's before me couldn't do that, but after the darkness that is in me was a bit tamed, thanks to Bae, I started to have flashes when I met a few people and I just knew that the person I saw were their true love. Or if I met someone important for that true love to be fulfilled I saw that too. Richard was a combination of both, you see. He was once a so-called villain, but he had the potential to be a hero and find happiness with Roberta, he just needed a few pushes in the right direction. In other cases where someone means harm to either party, I would, sort of, maybe, trick that person into thinking I gave them the tools to destroy them, when in reality that animosity is what brings the couple together.."

"Firstly, I'm impressed." She exclaimed, when he stopped talking for a moment. "Secondly, what does that has to do with me? Did you see something about my future?"

"Yes, I was getting there, it’s just not ...easy for me to say this, but Bae told me to be honest so here goes..." He took a deep breath and focusing on a spot just above her shoulder he continued, "When I saw you for the first time at your father's castle, I saw that you were an incredibly important part of a true love match, my visions didn't show me to whom, so I thought it was that oaf of a fiancé-"

"Ex-fiancée" She corrected him, still confused and annoyed by his callous attitude.

"Right, that one. So I figured you two needed a nudge and what better way to bring you together than for him to slay the beast!" He gave a little manic giggle, making one of his showy hand gestures, but seeing no smile from Belle sobered him up again. "I thought he would come, we would sword fight, you would both realize you loved each other and that would be that."

"But he never showed." She concluded, a bit of relief in her eyes. Huh. Interesting.

He nodded. "No one did. After a while, I sent word to all the kingdoms, but no one came. I honestly forgot about the reason you were here after some time, you seemed to like it here and well, I enjoy your company."

As she was about to open her mouth again he insisted "Please let me finish." After she nodded again he continued. "Right, so, after Richard and Roberta left, when you offered me those peach tarts, I had a vision. Of us. You... we are true love." His confession finished, he dared to look at her, and saw that she now looked even more upset than before. Oh. He had hoped...

"And what? That thought was so horrifying that you couldn't even speak to me?!" she yelled, anger, hurt, and a thousand other emotions flickering across her face She grabbed for the key, intent on fleeing, to stop this seeming nightmare she had found herself in, when she felt a hand on hers. Opening her eyes (when had she closed them?) she saw Rumple, wide watery eyes pleading with her before he began to hastily explain. 

"No, no, no, Belle, never. Never that. Please, sweetheart, no. Don't you see? I'm the Dark One, I'm a monster, I have done awful things, and you, you are everything that is good and light in the world... You are smart, caring and so, so beautiful inside and out. I just wanted to protect you from a fate tied to me. I truly thought it would be for the best, but don't ever doubt my feelings for you, please."

Somewhere during his speech, he had grabbed both her hands and she was now staring at him, not able to say anything. He reluctantly let go of her, taking a step back, waiting for her to say something.

Her hand moved so quickly he thought she had actually used magic. The sound of her palm hitting his cheek resounded in the room but before he fully comprehended that Belle had actually  _ slapped _ him, he suddenly had his arms full of her soft form which belied the strength with which she was now squeezing him.

When the shock abated, he carefully started to put his arms around her but she took a step back before he could.

If he wasn’t confused before, he sure was now!

"You stupid, stupid man. Nobody decides my fate but me."

He nodded. He knew that, she had said so when they first met. 

"You infuriating man, you did all of this to protect me? From what? Me loving you? Because it's too late for that, Rumple!"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! I love you! I have for a while now. But you! When you saw that we are true love you, what, just decide to disappear and treat me like garbage?!"

"But-but I was trying to--"

"I don't care!" she screamed, "You should have told me! Let me decide what or who I want! If you don't love me that's fine, we will deal with that, but I promised you forever, Rumple."

"I-I do love you, Belle, even before all of this, before I saw our future, I just thought...not everyone falls for their true love, some people never even find them and I never thought..." he was interrupted again when Belle hugged him as if her life depended on it. This time, he didn't hesitate, returning the embrace and burying his face in her curls, trying to comprehend the fact that Belle actually loved him. Him! 

After what seemed like forever and no time at all, they broke the hug but kept their hands clasped in each other's, smiling a bit shyly.

"Next time you See anything about our future..." She prodded, looking serious again, even if he could tell she was fighting a tiny smile.

"I will tell you." He answered dutifully.

"And..." She poked.

"I... won’t assume what you would want?" He answered a bit unsure.

Belle beamed at him and he smiled back. 

"Am I… am I forgiven?" he asked shyly after a few moments, looking at her from behind his eyelashes, brow creased with worry. Belle tried to stifle a gasp. He shouldn't be able to use that look on her, ever, or she would forgive him anything or do other things a lady of her stations shouldn't even think about, at least not until she was married, maybe not even then!

Belle's eyes grew soft, taking one hand to cares his cheek and the other to run her fingers through his locks. "You are a stubborn and infuriating man,” she said with a little growl in her voice, making Rumple drop his eyes a bit. A second later he felt her hand cup his cheek softly. When he looked up she was smiling, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “I love you, Rumple, and I forgive you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you too, Belle."

They touched their foreheads softly, Belle letting out a soft laugh followed immediately by Rumple. He hesitantly lifted a hand to her curls, enveloping one lock between his fingers, toying with it. His smile was soft and a little wishful and when he was about to open his mouth to say something he hesitated, frowning.

“What is it?”

“Bae is calling. I think he is worried.” He explained, standing up straighter.

“Oh, right, you mentioned he was here with Emma. Should we go?”

“I think it best. Ready?” He asked, taking her hand again, his other hand already positioned to invoke the magic to transport them.

“Yes, but, why are they here? They usually let us know.”

“Oh, well…” he cleared his throat, the smoke that was beginning to appear vanishing. “They actually came because of your letter. Emma was worried.”

Belle could feel her face flaming. “Oh. Well, yes, let’s go then.”

They disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing in the Great Hall just behind where Bae and Emma were. Rumple tip-toed to where his son was watching the fire intently before he said “Looking for me?” in a whispered tone, making Baelfire almost jump to the roof.

“For the gods, Papa! Don’t do that!”

Rumple’s response was a manic giggle and even Belle and Emma were trying not to laugh, with little success.

“I couldn’t resist, sorry son.” He apologized, going over to stand next to Belle, making the other couple look at them with raised eyebrows, Emma with a little smirk on her face and Bae with a worried frown, his eyes darting from Belle to his papa.

“I’m guessing you two talked?” Emma asked.

“We did, thank you, Emma, for coming here to help.” Answered Belle, a sincere smile on her face.

“No problem, I had a feeling Rumpelstiltskin would screw up somehow.” She answered with a joyful tone in her voice.

The insulted “hey!” from the dreaded and fearsome Dark One was enough to send Bae and Belle laughing, followed by Emma, even if Rumple remained pouting like a child.

Seeing this, Belle hugged him for a few moments until he hugged her back, feeling himself relax at the contact. He had a feeling things would improve from now own. 


	8. True love

Bae and Emma didn’t visit for long, just a couple of weeks, sensing that the new couple wanted to be alone to enjoy their newfound closeness. During their visit, Belle had spent her days playing chess with Emma and learning to swordfight with Bae and Rumple, after pointing out that as the true love of the most powerful man in the Enchanted Forest, she needed to know how to defend herself. 

 

Belle and Rumple had been alone for a couple of months. They had shared stories, games, quiet nights in front of the fireplace while she read out loud and Rumple spun. On some days, where neither wanted to play a game of chess or practice sword fighting, they would go to the garden and have a picnic and they would laze around, in each other’s embrace, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

 

She went to town alone after a couple of weeks, insisting that he had to trust her enough to come back.  

 

The long embrace he gave her when she’d returned had been one of the best of her life and after that day, they had grown even more comfortable with each other. Now there was no deal to maintain, she was here with him because she wanted to be and he knew that with certainty. She went to town a few times after that, sometimes with him, with a charm in place making him seem like a commoner, as to not have her shunned by the village. 

 

Rumple had been better at showing affection and opening up to Belle since they confessed their feelings for each other. He had hugged her, planted kisses on her forehead, her hair, her hands in formal greeting when he was being playful, even a few kisses on her cheeks after a lovely evening together, but nothing further than that. 

 

Belle was starting to get a little bit impatient. 

 

She had thought their relationship was an honest and open one. He had told her all about his former wife, about the hardships of raising a child all on your own while being crippled, even about the dagger. Not that she wanted to know anything about that infernal thing. The less she knew the better. And in return, she had told him about her mother, her father, life at the castle, how she fell in love with books. They had shared a lot, but she still didn’t feel confident enough to demand that he would kiss her.

 

Emma told her that if he was taking that long that Belle should be the one to do it. Belle was sure she stayed flushed for the rest of the day she received that response. But a few days later she started to see the appeal in the idea. She would probably be too nervous to give him a good kiss, but she had spent too many nights and days dreaming about how his kiss would feel, how he would taste, to wait much longer. 

 

It was the day she returned from town with straw for him to spin (as well as a few sweets as a surprise to him) that she decided to try her plan. He was spinning, oblivious to anything but the movement of the wheel, and only noticed her when she came to sit next to him on his bench, taking the wool from his hands, smirking at his confused face. 

 

“Back already?” he asked with a smile.

 

“It’s been hours, love.” She answered smiling softly at him.

 

He looked up to the windowsill, noticing the moon high in the sky. “So it has. Did you have a good time sweetheart?” he inquired, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, making Belle smile, a feeling that came from her heart, warming her from the inside out. 

 

“I did. I even brought you some sweets,” she laughed a bit at his excited face. “But first, there is something I’ve been wanting to do for a long, long time and, well, you know what I always say.”

 

“Do the brave thing?”

 

“And bravery will follow.” She whispered, having come closer with every word, gently cupping his cheek with one hand. She pulled him closer until they were a hair’s width apart and she murmured an ‘I love you’ before closing the distance and pressing her lips against his. The feeling of his lips against hers was one of the best sensations she had ever experienced and the love she felt for him exploded in her heart when he started to shyly respond to the kiss, bringing one hand to cup her head, gently caressing her locks.

 

She didn’t know how much time passed but she knew it hadn’t been long enough when she felt him pull away. She opened her eyes and almost fell from the bench. 

 

“Rumple?!”

 

“Belle? I feel weird” He looked at his hands, feeling suddenly lighter and almost had a heart attack when he saw that his hands were human. “My…my curse, my power.”

 

“But how?! Rumple, you said your dagger…are you ok?” she asked, coming closer again to caress his face and hair, still in awe of the change. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, his skin tanned instead of the green-gold scales, his hair was softer (if that was possible) and straight instead of curly. 

 

“True love’s kiss” he murmured, still looking at his hands. “The voices, Belle, you vanquished the curse.”  He said looking at her with a bit of smile, his eyes watery and with such emotion that almost blew her away. Even in the sincerest of moments he had always been somewhat guarded, but now everything was laid bare in those soulful eyes. 

 

“Me? But how?” she asked breathlessly, the wonder of everything not leaving her much room for her to actually think. 

 

“By loving the unlovable, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh, Rum, you were never unlovable. But are you well? I know how much the power means to you.”

 

“I have you, love, and I have my boy, I don’t need the power.” While he said this he made sure to remember to surprise his son with the news, but now he had to focus on Belle. “Kiss me again, Belle, it's working.”

 

She didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta, danishnerdness for helping me with this story. You are the best <3 
> 
> Well, that was all, folks! I would love to hear your thoughts on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been plaguing my mind for months now.


End file.
